<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep-Shambling by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447038">Sleep-Shambling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Devil Fruit shenanigans, Gen, One Shot, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law doesn't sleep much. But when he does, he seems to be... quite active, and it causes some trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep-Shambling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law sleeping wasn’t a common occurrence, but when it happened, he was pretty restless. Even when he was supposed to be completely relaxed, he wasn’t. Occasionally, his crew had to check on him without him knowing, just to make sure he was still in bed.</p>
<p>Law did talk in his sleep and he never put himself at risk of sleepwalking onto the deck of a submerged submarine, but Law’s op-op fruit powers did raise concern for some more… dangerous problems. Law wouldn’t consciously put himself or his crew in danger for no good reason. But that was the problem: Law had no control when he was unconscious. </p>
<p>The first couple times it happened, the Heart Pirates thought their captain was playing a trick on them. Not that he was the type to play childish games. But he did have a guilty pleasure of making people squirm. Still, he promised (through laughter) that he hadn’t switched Penguin’s and Shachi’s heads on purpose, and promptly switched them back.</p>
<p>The third time it happened, no heads were switched. No body parts at all were switched. What happened was much worse.</p>
<p>Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi stopped what they were doing immediately when a blue ‘room’ surrounded them while Law was nowhere to be found. Nothing happened right away, and the suspense just made the three more uneasy.</p>
<p>“Uh… What do you think Captain is planning?” a nervous Bepo asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he’s <i>planning</i> anything. He’s probably doing this in his sleep again,” Penguin said.</p>
<p>“Aw man, I don’t wanna be switched again,” Shachi said. “I like my head on my own body, thank you very much!”</p>
<p>“Maybe… maybe he’ll put the ‘room’ away without doing anything this time,” Penguin said. “Nothing’s happened yet, and we would’ve had each other’s heads by now, right?”</p>
<p>Bepo and Shachi nodded before they all looked around, anxiously waiting for the blue bubble to go away. Shachi pointed to a part of the submarine’s room where Law’s ‘room’ ended.</p>
<p>“What if we get out of here instead of waiting for something to happen?” he suggested. “At least, if anything gets switched, it won’t be us.”</p>
<p>“You’re right! Let’s go!” Penguin motioned for the other two to follow him before rushing over to the outside of the ‘room.’ Shachi was able to make it over to Penguin in time, but when the two turned around, Bepo was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>In his place was a flopping fish, roughly the size of their missing friend.</p>
<p>Penguin and Shachi looked at each other, then back at the fish, then back at each other… and started screaming. They nearly tripped as they sprinted to Law’s room and banged on his locked door.</p>
<p>“Captain!”</p>
<p>“Captain, help!!”</p>
<p>“Bepo’s in danger! Wake up!”</p>
<p>“Captain!!”</p>
<p>Law made a confused noise. At first, he didn’t really budge as the ‘room’ disappeared. But when his tired brain processed what his crewmates had said, he shot up and hurried to the door. “What?!”</p>
<p>“We don’t know where Bepo is!” Shachi said. “You created a ‘room’ and then he was gone!”</p>
<p>Penguin nodded. “Yeah, and now there’s a fish in the middle of the sub!” he said. “Bepo might be in the ocean right now!”</p>
<p>Law’s eyes went wide, and he pushed through the two men to look out the front window, mindful not to walk into the aforementioned fish. Penguin and Shachi followed right after him. “How long ago was this?”</p>
<p>“It just happened!” Shachi answered. “He can’t be too far!”</p>
<p>Sure enough, a frantic white bear appeared before the window and started to bang his hands on the glass. He seemed to be yelling for Law, but all that came out was bubbles.</p>
<p>“Room!” Law said, lifting his hand and then changing its position. “Shambles!”</p>
<p>In the blink of an eye, Bepo and the fish were switched. The fish bolted away as soon as it was back in the water, and Bepo coughed and gasped for air once he landed on the floor. He was shivering, but it was unclear if it was from the cold water or from fear - probably the latter, since Bepo wasn’t too bothered by cold temperatures.</p>
<p>Law walked over to crouch beside Bepo. “Penguin, could you get him a towel?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Captain!” Penguin said before running off to do just that. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he returned with a towel, and handed it to Law. Law helped Bepo sit up so he could wrap the towel around the sopping wet polar bear. He looked uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“...Sorry about that, Bepo,” Law said. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Bepo nodded. “Much better now that I’m not in danger of drowning or being some sea monster’s lunch,” he said.</p>
<p>Law hummed, gave a pat to Bepo’s head, and then stood. “I’m not sure why that happened,” he said. “I’ve only been using my powers in my sleep recently, right?” The other three nodded, and Law hummed again.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should get you some seastone,” Shachi suggested, and then shut up once he saw Law’s death glare.</p>
<p>“We don’t need another one of us being put into danger,” Bepo bravely continued.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d rather my head be switched with Shachi’s than be made fish food,” Penguin said.</p>
<p>Law raised an eyebrow. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>“The… seastone, or the head-switching part?” </p>
<p>Law smirked. “I’m going to go get some more sleep,” he said, and then turned around to start walking back to his bedroom. “If I create a ‘room’ again, wake me up.”</p>
<p>Penguin and Shachi exchanged a glance before replying with a nervous, “Yes, captain!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>